I'm so tired
by piscesclio
Summary: FredHermione. Written to The Beatles song, I'm so tired


_I'm so tired, I haven't slept a wink_

Fred turned over in frustration. No matter what he did he couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to get any rest at all since that night.

_I'm so tired, my mind is on the brink_

He put a finger to his lips, trying to remember exactly how it had felt to have her mouth on his. Fred groaned. He couldn't do this again. He had to stop thinking about her. Nothing had changed from all those years ago.

_I wonder should I get up and fix myself a drink_

Getting up out of bed, he made the decision to go find another bottle of fire whiskey. It seemed to be the only way to drowned her out of his thoughts, if only for the briefest of moments.

_No, no, no._

But he didn't even make it to the bedroom door before her face flashed in his mind. She wouldn't approve if she were there. Merlin, Fred wanted her there, even if all she would do is tell him he was being ridiculous.

_I'm so tired, I don't know what to do_

Fred sat on the edge of the bed, starring forlornly at the floor. He couldn't take much more of this. It was amazing that he'd lasted this long.

_I'm so tired, my mind is set on you_

She was the only one for him, of that he was sure. Although he'd dated many other women, too many to count, she was the only one who could do this to him. She made him want to laugh and pull his hair out at the same time. All others he'd always been mostly indifferent to. This one was the only one that could get under his skin, into his heart.

_I wonder should I call you but I know what you would do_

He wanted to call her up. She'd been the only one who'd been able to talk him in to buy that stupid muggle device, anyway. She convinced that to live in the twenty-first century without one was like living back in the dark ages. He'd agreed only after she'd let the bare skin of her arm brush up against his. Even the accidental contact had sent shivers through his body. He'd become addicted.

_You'd say I'm putting you on_

If he phoned her she would just tell him to go back to sleep. But he hadn't been to sleep. She wouldn't take him seriously at all.

_But it's no joke, It's doing me harm_

Normally Fred wouldn't be too thrown by somebody thinking he was just joking around, but it wasn't like that now, not about this. There was most assuredly nothing to laugh about when he couldn't sleep and he could barely eat.

_You know I can't sleep, I can't stop my brain_

And even worse was that she had become a voice inside his head. As hard as he tried he couldn't make it go away either. Fred, you're going to get a detention. You should apply yourself more. Fred! It never stopped. Fred smiled it himself. He really didn't mind that much.

_You know it's three weeks, I'm going insane_

It had been almost a month since that night, when he'd found her crying on the church steps after Harry and Ginny's wedding, just like the night he'd found her after the Yule Ball. Except for this time he found the courage to kiss her.

_You know I'd give you everything I've got  
for a little peace of mind_

The thing that was really confusing him was that she'd kissed him back. In fact, she'd been the one to deepen the kiss. But now she was acting like it had never happened. Every time they were near each other she wouldn't look at him, would barely acknowledge him at all.

_I'm so tired, I'm feeling so upset_

Fred rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Would she ever give him a chance. All he needed was one chance to tell her how he felt and he would be satisfied. Even if she rejected his love it would be better than this. Maybe then he could move on and get some sleep.

_Although I'm so tired I'll have another cigarette_

Reaching over the bed, he pulled a cigarette out of his pack. It was a bad habit that he'd picked up in his sixth year at Hogwarts and it had taken him forever to quit. And now here he was.

Fred went to light it but again her voice had to add her opinion into the mix.

'If you smoke that your lungs will rot and decay, Fredrick Weasley!'

She was right. He threw both cigarette and lighter across the room in irritation.

_And curse Sir Walter Raleigh  
He was such a stupid get_

You'd say I'm putting you on  
But it's no joke, It's doing me harm  
You know I can't sleep, I can't stop my brain  
You know it's three weeks, I'm going insane  
You know I'd give you everything I've got  
for a little peace of mind  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" Fred screamed. He really couldn't take this. He had to see her.

Only bothering to throw on a pair of slippers Fred apparated out of his apartment.

Hermione jumped when she heard a loud knock on her front door. It was three in the morning. Who would be calling on her at this hour? Not like it mattered anyway. Hermione hadn't been able to sleep in weeks.

There was another knock, this one louder more urgent. She got up from her place on the couch and through on her robe.

However, when Hermione opened the door she wasn't prepared for who was on the other side. Fred Weasley.

"Fred! Wha...what are you doing here?" He looked awful. The circles under his eyes were large and dark. His face looked sunken in and pale. There didn't look to be anything left of the lively and carefree man she had come to love.

The young man pushed past her and into the apartment. When Hermione tried to speak Fred help up his arms to silence her.

"I know you think that all I do is pull pranks and joke around, that I can never be serious about anything. But, Hermione, I love you. And that is something I would never joke about. I love you more than anybody else in this whole world. Without you I don't feel like a whole person, and it hurts. But what has really been killing me is not being able to tell you everything that is in my heart, because I want you to know it all.

"Now, before you say anything that you don't really mean just because you are such a sweet person and you never like to hurt people, you need to know that its okay if you don't reciprocate these feelings that I have. I mean I would be devastated but I would understand. A woman like you could do so much better than a hopeless mischief maker like me.

"So, you don't have to say anything at all. I just wanted to get that off my chest. Thank you. Good night."

He turned to leave and Hermione started to panic. He couldn't leave! He couldn't just walk out after saying something like that, not when she felt the same way. "Fred!"

Fred turned back, but shook his head. "No, Hermione, you don't have to say anything to make me feel better. It's okay."

He turned again to leave.

"But it isn't okay, because I love you too." Hermione whispered, tears starting to fall down her face.

He heard her. Fred turned around with the biggest grin she'd ever seen him wear. He swooped down and gathered her in his arms, loving the joyous laugh that escaped her throat.

Later that night Fred smiled to himself. Hermione was snoring softly and she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He pulled her closer to him, nuzzling the back of her neck and not even minding the thick mass of hair that cascaded over his face. This was what he'd been searching for.

Fred sighed in contentment and let his eyes close. With in seconds he'd drifted to sleep, the most wonderful sleep he'd ever experienced. How had he ever done without her?


End file.
